The Battle Within
by YaOiFr3aK
Summary: Spock struggles to find dominance between his human and Vulcan half as he slowly realizes his growing feelings for his Captain, James T. Kirk! Light fluff in the beginning chapters but slowly gets hard core towards the end. Kirk and Spock slash!
1. The Initiated Spark

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say thanks for all you people out there who favorited or added my story to their "story alerts." I mean legit I was scared that no one would like my story! "^_^ But thanks to the reviews and subscribers I have the confidence to continue _The Battle Within_! THANK YOU! :D You have idea what this mean to a newbie like me! :) **I would also like to give the spot light to my amazing beta, All Knowing Alien! Without her, I'd be nothing!** Once again, thanks for reading. Now, lets share our mutual love for these two beautiful men.

-YaOiFr3aK

* * *

**Chapter One: The Initiated Spark**

Spock's impeccable attention to detail and precision had always served him well in all instances. All, except this one, this one instance where he found himself lost in his captain's presence. He was conscious that his captain was engaging in conversation with him on the bridge but he was just too distracted…Distracted by Kirk's intoxicating breath, his tender smile, his entrancing body, and his heavenly voice…Such suggestive features…Such distracting features…Yes, distracting him when he was supposed to be paying attention…

"Spock."

Spock snapped himself back to reality. "Yes, Captain?" He tried making a sufficient recovery, but found that he failed in hiding his distraction. He secretly hoped his captain had not noticed.

"Are you alright? I said you could return to your quarters two minutes ago," Kirk said with that heart melting smile.

"I believe it was two point seven minutes ago, to be precise." Spock just realized he and his captain were the only ones left in the bridge. His heart throbbed for a second, pondering the thought that he and Kirk were alone.

"Oh? So you were paying attention?" he joked. "Heh, that's not like you Spock, spacing out like that," Kirk said looking up from his PADD and when he laid those murky blue eyes on him, Spock's heart merely melted. Illogical, to say the least.

Spock wasn't sure how to logically respond to this. His mouth was half open, ready for him rebut like he usually did.

Kirk laughed at his expression.

"I fail to see my own humour, Captain."

"You're just too cute, too cute for your own good," Kirk said shaking his head playfully.

Again, the logical response escaped Spock. Wait-did his Captain just call him cute?

"Captain, I-"

"Spock, we're off duty, just call me Jim. You should return to your quarters, get some rest. Honestly, you haven't been yourself lately on the bridge. Is something bothering you?" Kirk asked licking his lips. A normal and unconscious act, but one Spock took notice of, and hell, did he _notice. _

"I, too, have noticed my deficiency, I believe it is a result of my lack of meditation."

"Lack of meditation, huh? What's been keeping you?"

Spock found the daring to make eye contact with his cap-Jim despite his increase in… nervousness? He wanted to say "You" to answer Jim's question, but his Vulcan half didn't allow him to.

At that moment an alarm sounded on the bridge, a signal on the view screen came up, the contact having been initiated from Engineering. Spock briskly made his way from his station to Jim's side. Jim pressed a button on his chair and Scotty popped up on the screen. Both commanding officers noticed the steam hissing out pipes and the engine room's own screeching alarm.

"What seems to be the problem, Scotty?" Kirk asked, straight-faced, taking on his captain demeanor.

"Nothing all that serious, the temperature regulator just overheated. Since, you know, we had to put it into overdrive when entering this region of Galaxy T6," Scotty said, dodging a pipe that came flying over his head.

Kirk shared a glance with Spock, indicating his disbelief. "Ah, Scotty, it doesn't look like it's 'nothing all that serious'," Kirk said looking back at his Chief Engineer.

"What? No! This is really nothing all that bad! It just requires a bit of tweakin'." At that moment there was a scream from a man who was thrown back by a new hissing pipe. "Okay, maybe a lot of tweakin', but it's nothing my crew cannot handle, I assure you!"

"Right…So what does that mean for the rest of the ship?"

"Well, again, nothing all that serious, the temperatures in all rooms and sectors of the ship will gradually decrease over the course of this mission."

"That's a bit of a problem since this region of Galaxy T6 is sort of, oh I don't know, well below freezing temperatures!" Kirk exclaimed sarcastically.

"Captain, the ship's heat and temperature regulation levels have started to decrease," Spock said, eyes on the console across from him, and feeling it in the coolness of the air around him.

"Shit...," Kirk said biting his lip. "Scotty, can you get it fixed in a few hours?"

"You know I can," Scotty said beaming.

"Get it done. I want the temperatures back to normal as soon as possible, that's an order."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Scotty said.

"Kirk out," Jim sighed while disconnecting the transmission.

They both sat in silence until Spock spoke, "What is your plan of action, Captain?"

"Well, Mr. Spock, we have to prepare the ship and the crew for when hell freezes over." Before Spock could question his metaphor Kirk looked up at him with a commanding gaze. "Alert Sickbay; tell them to pull out the emergency temperature regulators." Kirk sprung into action, zipping around the bridge, responding to distress calls from his crew members.

"Are you referring to the furnaces?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the god damn furnaces!"

"That technology is...primitive at best, Captain."

"Don't you think I know how outdated they are? But they're all we have. Right now we need to keep the sick warm; they're the most vulnerable," Kirk said still zipping around.

Spock clenched his sweaty hands behind his back; seeing Jim take charge in his forceful nature made him anxious. In other words, it turned the Vulcan on.

"All decks, this is the Captain speaking. Scotty's just told me that we're having problems with the temperature regulator in Engine Room 3; meaning it's gonna get a lot colder ship wide. Since we aren't exactly in the warmest place in the galaxy, I want all crewmembers in their issued thermal wear. Take any other precautions you feel necessary, gloves, earmuffs, whatever – just keep to your normal shifts. Kirk out."

"Very logical, Captain."

"Do I hear a compliment, Spock?" Kirk teased with a smile dancing around his mouth.

"I was merely…"

Jim laughed at his loss of words. "I told you you were cute, Spock." Kirk winked at him and Spock felt a twinge of heat down his cheeks. He clenched his hands even tighter. Kirk smiled. "Just go inform Sickbay."

"Yes, Captain," Spock croaked, trying not to sound breathless. He stepped into the turbolift.

"Oh, and Spock." He turned to face Jim. "I know you're Vulcan, and cold temps aren't exactly your thing, so I want you to return to your quarters immediately after informing McCoy and find a way to keep yourself warm, that's an order." Kirk smiled. He couldn't find words to express his sense of bliss that washed over him, so he nodded. Jim was worried about him. He suppressed a twitching smile, and his Vulcan half smacked him mentally, but _oh god_ he could not stop his human half from mentally leaping with uncontrollable joy.

* * *

Spock found himself in deep…deep depression, for it always followed great happiness. _Depression? Happiness? _Spock was mediating in the darkness of his room for this very reason; he was trying to suppress these feelings. These _human_ feelings he felt for James T. Kirk. _Why? Why him? Why my captain? A stubborn, arrogant, promiscuous man. But who was also compassionate, gentle, intelligent, and handsome. _Both his Vulcan and Human halves fought within him, trying to establish dominance, as they had when he was a child.

The words of his older self rung through his body. _"Do what feels right."_

His father's words countered them: _"Which path will you choose?" _

New emotions submerged: anger and frustration, and they tore at him. It pained him to be so…so _conflicted_, so unsure of what he was, what he was feeling. He was so engulfed in his feelings he hardly noticed that Kirk was beside him in the dark, shouting at him, shouting something, but he could not decipher the mumbled words. But Jim was here, he was _here_, next to Spock. Spock allowed himself a slight smile when Jim put his hand on Spock's shoulder. Jim's touch was surprisingly warm. Like the Vulcan honey his mother used to put into his tea when his father wasn't around. His touch eased the heat into his veins just like the tea had.

He saw everything from a distance, a blur, he knew his captain was shouting his name, oh, how wonderful his name sounded when it came out of Jim's mouth, like it was _right_, like Spock was destined to embody this name so Kirk could say it. His Vulcan half slapped him again, but Spock was too busy drowning in the moment to care.

Drowning? He felt himself in water. The ribbons of hot velvet were flowing against his bare skin. That was the last thing he felt, other than Jim's soft palm on the side of his forehead, before his already drooping eyes closed.

"I'm here Spock, I'm here, you're alright."

_ Yes, Jim, I know you're here and it feels…it feels right._

* * *

Well! This is my first fanfiction! I am surprisingly very proud of it! :D This is only chapter one which means there is a lot left to be desired! Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Can or will Spock finally choose which side of his heart to follow? Are Jim's flirtatious moves real or just apart of his promiscuous behavior? Told in Kirk's point of view.


	2. Confessions

Author's Note:

HELLO! The highly anticipated (not really ;D ) chapter 2 is here! Thanks again for all my readers, subscribers, favorite-ers? XD **Anyway, I want to thank my amazing beta All-Knowing Alien! Love her, without her, I'd look like an idiot**. So, here it is! Happy readings!

-YaOiFr3aK

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

_It's so goddamn hot…Where is this heat coming from…?_ Kirk swiped his hand across his forehead and saw that it was drenched in sweat. _Jesus!_ _Where the hell am I? _He lifted his head to take in the dark surroundings; he felt a slight tug on the right side of his body and saw familiar dark hair followed by pointy ears jutting out beneath them. If you told him two days ago that a sleeping Vulcan was going to be at his side when he woke up he would've sent you to McCoy for a diagnosis of psychosis. Spock – okay – _SPOCK_ had laid his head on Kirk's shoulder, resting one hand on Jim's built and broad chest. Kirk had a sudden moment of realization as memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He was in Spock's room, and in his bed. His bed…his bed...

Which explained the heat; Scotty must've fixed the temperature regulator during the night.

Spock was breathtaking, it reminded Kirk of that awed feeling he'd had when he sailed by Saturn's rings for the first time. He smiled at the sight of Spock being so calm and peaceful. He was filled with prickling sensations, he felt…fuzzy. Spock's body was moving up and down slightly with every delicate breath he took. The look of vulnerability that surrounded him was rare for the Vulcan.

_God, when did I start acting like a chick?_ Kirk chuckled quietly to himself, slightly embarrassed.

"I told you you were cute Spock," Kirk whispered, he could hear the smile in his own voice. Kirk began stroking Spock's silky hair pushing it up so he could kiss Spock's forehead lightly. His skin was smooth too, and coated with a scent Jim wasn't entirely familiar with - but loved either way. He lost himself staring at Spock; he had totally forgotten of the suffocating heat that choked him.

After a few more strokes, Spock began to stir in his sleep, he slowly cracked open his dark umber eyes. He snuggled closer to Kirk, hugging him possessively.

"Oh, Jim…," Spock breathed, "Jim…" Kirk saw Spock's eyes grow wide with confusion and terror; his eyes always did give him away. "Jim – Kirk - Captain," Spock was not one to show shock in his expressions, but his voice had risen just slightly, a small alteration that only Kirk could notice.

Spock sat up and saw Kirk wet with sweat and half naked. He looked down to see that he was wearing Kirk's thermal shirt. It was slightly too big for him since Jim was more built. Spock was shocked to silence; he couldn't remember much from last night. "Captain, exactly what kind of behavior did we engage in last night?" Spock swallowed hard, expecting the worse.

"Oh, you know, the sexual kind…," Kirk said nonchalantly, smiling wickedly. Spock sat in silence. Kirk could see beads of sweat blossoming on his forehead. He was looking in the opposite direction, avoiding all eye contact, avoiding looking at Kirk's body. He looked like he was having trouble processing this whole improbable situation. Seeing Spock so flustered made Jim giddy. "Lighten up, Spock! I was just kidding!"

"Captain, I hardly find such jokes to be humorous. I had truly believed I had…"

"Had what, Spock?"

"Nothing, Jim. What events took place last night? How did we end up like..._this_?"

"You mean me half naked and sweaty and you in my clothes? Sleeping in this bed together?" Kirk teased. He watched Spock close his eyes.

"Yes."

Kirk leaned back onto his pillow, getting comfortable. "Well, after I settled everything with Scotty, I found myself walking here to your room, Spock," Kirk said glancing at Spock to see his reaction. He could've sworn he saw Spock's cheeks turn two shades greener. "Then I came in and saw you kind of unconscious. I wanted to bring you to the sickbay but you clung onto me like a distressed Orion Princess and said -" Kirk cleared his throat to make his voice to go two notes higher - "'no, Kirk! I couldn't bear to take attention away from the ones who are truly sick! All I need is you to hold me close in your arms while I slumber!"

"I can assure you I did nothing of the sort!" Spock said, half shocked and half unsure if he really did.

"Oh, but you did. Then, I was like, 'but Spock, you're so cold and frigid!' Then you said, 'Kirk, I just need you right here, right now.' If I couldn't convince you, I wasn't going to force you into anything. So I stripped you of your uniform and ran a hot bath for you to get you warm. But...uh...I ended up in there with you -"

"How? I do not recall this," Spock said, appalled at himself. He wasn't sure which was worse, Kirk seeing him naked, or Kirk being in a bath with him.

"Well, you see, after I got you in, you kind of slipped and dragged me down with me when you fell, thus getting me drenched, which also explains why I'm wearing your briefs. Vulcan underwear is very comfortable, by the way. High Holidays gift, eh?" Kirk said smiling like this was normal behavior.

"Cap-Jim, please tell me you are pulling one of your Terran jokes on me."

"Heh, well I might have exaggerated a bit about when I found you unconscious, but other than that, everything is true."

Spock stood up, and felt quite numb at the knees. "I-I'm sorry captain for causing any inconvenience to you. If I had any conscious idea that I was doing such things I would have certainly stopped."

"Why?" Kirk swung his legs to get out of bed himself. "I like that side of you, unguarded, shameless, _sexy_," Kirk said seductively. "The mind wants what the mind wants, Spock, the same goes for the body."

Kirk had moved dangerously close to Spock at this point, almost so there was barely any space between them. Spock couldn't move – frozen in terror? Or was it pleasure? Kirk could sense that his logic couldn't help him out now, and grabbed Spock's chin. He was so close now he could _hear_ and _feel _Spock's strained breathing. He looked into those umber eyes, giving the best _I want you gaz_e he had ever given, leaned in to close the tight space between their lips…

Spock had to use every ounce of Vulcan control he had in his body to turn away from Kirk.

"Captain, I - I cannot continue. It would be best if you returned to your own quarters to prepare for your shift," Spock said as flatly as he could. What he would do to Kirk if his Vulcan mind did not stop him…

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am afraid this is no Terran joke, Captain. Please leave my quarters."

"If that's what you really want, Spock," Kirk said tentatively. You could hear the sadness in his voice; he was surprised to find himself disappointed.

Spock just stood in the dark, his back turned to Jim. Jim pulled on his pants and slowly slipped out of Spock's room, stealing a glance at him before he left.

The tension on the bridge that morning was almost palpable; without Kirk's usual witty banter and Spock's cold logic to counter it, the ship was surprisingly quiet. The whole crew seemed to notice as well; they all took turns exchanging furtive glances with one another. This was definitely not normal behavior for the two, and it was scary when the usually upbeat captain looked pissed as hell in his chair. Spock was cool and collected as usual - but there was something off about him today.

Kirk was sitting in his chair with his cheek resting on his fist as he tapped the opposite arm rest with his other hand.

McCoy rolled his eyes and finally spoke up, "Jim, can I have a word?"

"Sure. Shoot," Jim said bitterness dripping from his words.

"I mean in my office, in private, you dumbass." McCoy whispered urgently.

Kirk gave an exaggerated sigh and got up from his chair. "Sulu, you have the conn." He followed McCoy out of the bridge and into the CMO's office.

"What the hell is wrong with you _now_?" McCoy asked, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Kirk asked tiredly.

"What do I look like? An idiot? What did the hobgoblin do to you this time?"

"W-what? How did you know Spock was involved?" Kirk asked, genuinely surprised.

"Jim, the whole damn ship knows something happened between you guys, you might as well have written it on your goddamn forehead with the way you two are acting. Jesus. What did he do? Insult you? Call you incompetent? What, Jim, what?"

"Nothing happened. I mean, it's irrelevant, it doesn't matter."

McCoy stared at Kirk for a moment in silence, and Kirk gulped, fretting over what his best friend was thinking in that twisted brain of his.

"You guys had sex didn't you? God dammit, Jim! I knew you wouldn't stop until you slept with the whole damn crew," McCoy said sitting back in his chair in disbelief.

"No! We didn't have sex, although…that would've been nice…" Jim cleared his throat. "Anyways, no, we didn't! I mean, I saw him naked and I wore his underwear - which was oddly comfortable, by the way - and we slept in his bed, I kissed his forehead…he woke up, freaked out, if Vulcans _can_ freak out, and he told me to leave."

McCoy had a look of disgust on his face, "_You wore his underwear_?"

"I like how that's the only detail you notice in my whole story."

"You wore his underwear, and you _didn't_ have sex?" Bones said, ignoring Kirk's comment. "What the hell _were_ you guys doing?"

"I don't know, I tried to kiss him when he was freaking out, he looked like he was really into it too, but he just stopped me. Who stops James T. Kirk? _Who_? "

"Is that why you're upset? Because he rejected you?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I don't know, and it wasn't rejection, it was more like…self control."

A snort. "Yeah, something you lack immensely."

Jim ignored the jab. "Don't you know what that means, Bones? Spock needed to control his urge to kiss me, he wanted it too, I know it. I could _feel_ it."

"Not everyone in the universe wants your ass, Jim. Grow up. Why do you care anyways? You can get any woman, alien, or otherwise to spread their legs for you, why waste your time on that green-blooded goblin?" McCoy asked seriously.

Kirk's mouth was open, ready to say something, because he _always_ had something to say. This time, however, he was at a loss of words. "I...I guess I'm just curious."

McCoy's dark eyebrows pulled together as more disbelief and disgust painted his face. He jabbed his forefinger at the Captain accusingly. "You like him, don't you? You fucking _like_ the hobgoblin! When the hell did his happen?" McCoy swung his arms in the air in playful outrage.

"I don't like him; I told you, I'm just curious!" Even saying that, Kirk wasn't sure if what he was saying was true anymore. Did he like Spock? He always called him cute and teased him, but he didn't know that it was out of actual love for him.

"Bullshit. Why else would you chase after him? Ha! Looks like the predator has finally become the prey!"

Jim sat down in sudden realization. _Am I falling for Spock? My First Officer? My friend? God, maybe…maybe I actually love Spock. _Kirk swallowed hard. _Love?_ It never tasted right when he said it, but the idea…wasn't that farfetched when it included Spock. It would explain his constant worry over him, those daily furtive glances at the Vulcan's ass, and his actions when he was in Spock's bed…

Remembering Spock's peaceful expression made Kirk's heart flutter and his stomach uneasy. He looked up at Bones.

Bones had crossed his arms and put on his infamous stern look. He sighed. "Don't look at me like that, Kirk, you know what's going on here."

Kirk ran his hand through his sandy golden hair. "What should I do?" he asked, a hint of helplessness in his voice.

Bones sighed, suppressing the urge to shout, "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not an agony aunt!" But he thought better of it, seeing as his young captain was pathetically inexperienced in love. "Just...just tell him how you feel." Bone's face screwed up like he'd just sucked on a lemon. He wasn't used to giving out relationship advice, especially to Jim. "You're the expert on wooing…things," he said, not wanting to recall all the different species Jim could sway. "If you truly believe he has feelings for you too, just go and tell the damn hobgoblin."

"Yeah…you're right," Jim said getting up.

"Wait, you're agreeing with me? You're going to actually listen to me? Huh, maybe you should fall in love with pointy eared aliens more often."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Jim said, flipping the bird back at Bones as he walked out of his office.

Jim was still letting the whole realization sink in. He was unpredictable, but not to himself. He knew he was promiscuous, he accepted that already – he just liked spreading the James T. Kirk charm around, but this – this was a little hard to swallow. He could admit, he did care for Spock, a lot. Spock made his heart flutter and made him smile. But…did he really like Spock to the point of love?

He wasn't sure.

But whatever the case was, he had a new found determination while walking back the bridge. He needed to know if Spock saw him that way too. If there was one thing Kirk knew for sure right now, it was that he never stopped until he got what he wanted.

* * *

OH SNAPPPPP! WHAT? Hahahaha, anyways, I'm currently working on chapter 3, but I will be busy for the next week. :( So I have no idea when my beta and I can get chapter 3 up, but rest assured, it will be worth it. I hope...I mean everyone's busy so what the hell are we supposed to do? *sigh* I hate work with a passion. Sorry readers, I will try my best to get it up A.S.A.P.

Next Chapter: As Kirk continues to push Spock's control he is forced to make up his mind about Kirk. And Spock pops the most unlikely question! Which side will prevail? His human or Vulcan half? Told in Spock's POV.


	3. The Undeniable Truth

Authur's note: I am SO SO SO sorry to you all, its been forever since I promised to post this one up. Its unbeta-ed so please bare with me. My beta is busy so I didn't want to make you guys wait. Please excuse my stupidity and enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: The Undeniable Truth

_Why did Captain Kirk do such a thing to me? It was rash and unacceptable behavior. _

"Spock."

_And to add to his impulsive behavior, he did it right in front of the door that opens to the bridge, which was seating our whole crew on the other side._

"Spock."

_ Jim has always been reckless and __impetuous; he never seems to follow the logical and rational way to do things. Especially things like _that.

"Spockkkk."

_Although his act was irrational, it was quite…enjoyable. It was strangely pleasing…_

"SPOCK."

Spock jerked his head up to see Uhura looking down at him, her eyebrows pulled together in worry. For a fleeting moment he caught himself hoping it was Jim.

Suddenly the rustling back ground noise of the cafeteria came flooding into Spock's acute hearing. He had what humans called "spaced out."

He felt compelled to engage in conversation with the lieutenant to ignore his thoughts of Jim. "What can I do for you Lieutenant Uhura?"

She sat down next to her commanding officer chuckling to herself. Why did everyone find Spock so humorous when he didn't intend to be? He narrowed his eyes slightly and pressed his lips tightly against each other.

Noticing Spock's facial expression she cleared her throat and straightened her own. "I could always tell if there was something bothering you when you called me lieutenant," she allowed a small smile to spread across her face. Seeing as though Spock's cold look had not changed, she continued. "What's been going on with you Spock? You haven't been…yourself. I almost feel as though some emotion has been seeping out of you." She glanced at him cautiously, careful not to offend him.

Spock's finger twitched as he picked up his fork, perhaps eating his plain salad will ease his now prickling nerves. He was silent - stalling for time while crunching Terran lettuce in his mouth.

"Come on, Spock," she said beaming and leaning in closer to him, "who is it?"

He almost threw up his mouthful of salad at the sentence. He chocked down the lettuce and looked critically at Uhura. "Who is what?"

She sighed but still kept the smile on her face. "Spock, don't forget, I was not only your former student and ex-girlfriend, but I am also your _friend_. I know when you are feeling…human, and only a selective few make you feel any emotion. You can tell me, you know you can trust me." When Spock hesitated she had to stop herself from laughing like a crazy school girl.

To anyone else it would have looked like Spock was being calculated but Uhura knew better, she could tell; Spock was flustered. The logical and all knowing Spock was _flustered_. (Yet, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy; Spock had never gotten flustered over her.)

"Its Kirk isn't it?" she said casually forking down some dry meat loaf.

"Excuse me?" Spock inquired.

"Come on, seriously, Spock? You're one of the most intelligent people I know, and you're going to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about?" She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, this is just too good!"

Spock looked back to see several ship members - including Captain Kirk - peering over to their table to see what the commotion was about. Spock met Jim's eyes only for a moment and he felt as if sparks ignited in his head, when he realized this, he immediately broke eye contact. He still felt stares burn the back of his head.

"Please Nyota, keep your voice down, our crew members are becoming suspicious of your behavior."

"Suspicious of _my_ behavior? They're more interested in you and the captain's behavior with _each other_, Mr. Spock."

Spock felt himself glow green, and tried to play it off. He was logical, he knew that Nyota was not ignorant; she was bound to figure out his feelings toward Captain Kirk. Wait - _feelings? _

At that moment he gave up on being oblivious. He decided the logical thing to do was tell her about his conflict - about how torn he felt inside.

"Perhaps we should carry on this conversation some place…more private?" Spock asked.

"Aw, but I didn't even get to finish the meat loaf," Nyota teased. Spock got up and took his unfinished salad to the deposal, Nyota followed behind him. Some people were still eyeing them, but they didn't matter - the only person in that room Spock was interested in was Jim Kirk. Spock glanced at him while waiting for Uhura, Kirk didn't make it obvious but Spock saw the jealousy in his eyes. Or was it hate? A combination of the two?

He saw his captain glare at his communications officer with pure anger; it was the first time Spock saw such raw emotion in him.

"Come on, Spock, we can go to your quarters."

Spock didn't tear his eyes off Kirk until they were completely out of the cafeteria.

"So," Uhura said cupping the hot tea up in between her thin hands, "tell me what's been going on with you."

Spock suppressed a small sigh as he sat down across from the lieutenant with his own cup of Vulcan tea. He thought of the most logical way to explain this without sounding emotional...without sounding human.

"I - I have recently noticed Jim Kirk in a different light…a more attractive light." He looked at Nyota tentatively to scan her reaction, but her features were gentle, her expression was not judgmental. "I believe that this change in perspective has altered my behavior towards the Captain," Spock said averting his gaze. Amanda had always told Spock to look a person in the eye when you converse with them, show them that "you mean business," and Spock was proud to say that he firmly followed his mother's words.

Until today, that is. He couldn't look his dear friend in the eyes while he told her about his dilemma, he was afraid he would give away too much emotion.

"Altered? How so?"

"….Every time Captain Kirk walks past me my heart rate increases. Not only that, I find myself smiling when he laughs, I stare at him for long periods of time for no reason at all…," Spock paused, he was afraid to continue.

Uhura's mouth lifted just the slightest bit on one side. She left the confusion and fright practically ooze out of Spock's body. She pitied him, she could feel Spock being pulled by his Vulcan and human half, each equally powerful, both of them fighting for dominance in his mind. All she could think to do was put one of her hands on his, but knowing Spock's sensitivity to touch, she placed her hand on his arm instead. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Spock's head lowered in the darkness. "I have an alarming want to be next to him - to be by his side all the time. My mind is infested with thoughts all related to Jim, the first thing that appears in my thoughts when I awake is him, the last face I envision before I close my eyes is his as well…" The Vulcan grew silent with deeper thought; the more he explained his situation the more he realized the logical truth.

The truth that he had deliberately avoided.

"In conclusion: my life has been based upon Jim Kirk's entire existence. I am no fool, Lieutenant, I know this is no sickness that medicine can cure, but I don't know how to fix it."

"What exactly are you trying to fix, Spock? What is there to fix? You like Kirk, so what?"

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation. I am impaired. I cannot concentrate on my work; I can longer pay attention to the things at hand. I'm afraid that I'm losing my sanity," Spock's words became more and more harsh, his voice trembling. His dear friend squeezed her hand harder to remind him that she was still here to comfort him.

"Spock, it's alright. It's going to be okay, I'm here."

"It's _not_ going to be 'okay' Nyota," his voice has raised high enough that it would have been considered a scream to a Vulcan. He sighed and put his big Vulcan hand over his eyes and massaged his temples in apparent exasperation. "I'm a Vulcan. It's neither normal nor respected that a Vulcan of my status to react this way to a human male, especially to Captain Kirk."

"If you know how you feel, Spock, then the only way to fix it is to confront your emotions- overcome them. You have to control your feelings, not the other way around," Uhura said firmly.

"How can I possibly do that?" The science officer finally looked up, his eyes glossed over in moisture.

Uhura who was taken aback swallowed and continued, "Tell Kirk how you feel."

His heart nearly stopped at the sound of Kirk's name and the very thought of telling Kirk was like asking him to hug his father. Uhura could feel his uncertainty.

"Trust me; this will not go away unless you tell him."

Spock could only nod his head slowly.

After a moment of silence Uhura asked, "has Kirk said anything about it?" Spock's body instantly jolted the slightest bit with the question. Memories of the event hours before flashed into his mind.

He cleared his throat, "I can accurately conclude that the Captain has noticed my change in behavior."

"Based on what facts?"She asked suspicious.

"Captain Kirk works in mysterious ways, Lieutenant. He does things that are reckless and always seem to break regulation. And yet he does them so light heartedly, so sincerely and…so pleasurably."

"What exactly did he do to you, Spock?"

"Today on the bridge, captain Kirk asked me to step out with him, you remember this don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I was wondering what he did to you! You looked like you saw a ghost!"

"I can assure you that the very existence of ghosts is improbable, and illogical for that matter. The chances I would ever seen one is zero if not lower ."

Uhura rolled her eyes, "right, my apologies. Please go on."

"Yes, you see, Captain Kirk asked me to leave the bridge with him and once we were outside of the doors he turned to me with that devilish smile he wears so well and kissed me. He didn't say two words to me, he didn't even try to use a Terran 'pick up line' before he attacked me with his mouth."

Hearing Spock use the words "pick up line" was enough to make anyone topple over with laughter, but Nyota kept her composure. "I didn't hear a struggle."

"That is because I didn't fight him, I kissed him back…I couldn't fight the urge to taste him just once," Spock stood up and turned his back to the communications officer.

"What happened after that?"

"We engaged in a Terran kiss for about 2. 36 minutes, it was almost electrifying and a blur. I can't even remember being there and kissing Jim Kirk, I simply I know I did. But that was not enough for him, he had to go on. He released my throbbing lips and he started kissing me the Vulcan way." Spock could fell his own face sear with warmness as he talked about it. His stomach nearly fell to his feet.

"What do you mean the Vulcan way? How did he do that?"

"He rubbed the palms of my hands and licked them. It was unacceptable behavior but I could not stop him. I didn't want too."

"Wow, leave it to Kirk to be a pro at Vulcan kissing."

"Tell me about it," Spock said quietly. "But I was the one to pull away in the end. I didn't want anyone to catch the Captain and First Officer engaging in such lewd behavior."

"You just walked away after that? You didn't say anything?"

"What could I have said to him? I was in a state of shock; I would have regretted saying anything that I didn't think over first," Spock said defensively.

"So you haven't spoken to him since then?"

"You are correct."

Uhura stood up and walked over to Spock, she put her little hand on his broad shoulder. "Listen, I know this is hard for you, it's not easy going through this as a Vulcan, but you can't run from Kirk, he's going to hunt you down until you confess to him. Beat him to it. _You _control how your emotions will be exposed."

The Vulcan nodded his head once. "Thank you, dear friend," Spock said quietly, sincerity gleaming in his umber colored eyes.

As Science Officer saw his friend out the door she turned around and gave him a tight hug. At first he was unsure whether or not he should return the gesture, but this hug was different from the ones before in their romantic relationship. This one was not a forced embrace- he _wanted_ to show his _friend_ that he appreciated her. He put his hands on her shoulder blades.

Nyota smiled and walked down the hall to her own quarters.

He watched her walk off before he was consumed in the darkness of his room again. How was he going to tell Kirk that he formed an emotional attachment to him? Before he could get the next thought across he heard his door slide open. A familiar (and sexy) silhouette was standing in the door way. It was none other than Captain James Kirk.

Spock taken slightly taken aback said, "Captain, a bit rude to enter my quarters with the over ride code, is it not?"

"Bullshit. Uhura was just in here. I saw your little embrace with her."

"Captain, I don't understand your sudden –"

Before his First could say anymore Kirk gripped Spock's science blue uniform and shoved him on the couch. Jim towered over the Vulcan before roughly laying a kiss on him. This time he forced his wet tongue in Spock's foreign mouth.

"Cap- tin pl- lease st- stop – hnn…"

They were both breathless when Kirk finally let go of Spock's inexperienced tongue. "What does she have that I don't? Why is she so close to you? She _doesn't even try_. I'm the better lover Spock, you should choose me," Kirk demanded.

"Believe it or not, Jim, I have already given myself to you."

"What?"

"My heart has already chosen you, Jim. I cannot think about nor love anyone else, my entire being belongs to you – whether I like it or not," Spock confessed. Everything was out on the table now, Kirk knew the undeniable truth. But the Captain did not say a word, he was still a little breathless – but that wasn't the reason he wasn't speaking – he was getting lost in his now one true love's eyes. Spock felt like he was drowning in the murky waters of Kirk's pools for eyes.

Kirk leaned in slowly this time and placed his soft lips in his beloved's lips.

And for a fleeting moment in time everything in the universe was right, everything was in its place, the universe smiled in itself.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Kirk and Spock on their FIRST DATE. YES FIRST DATE! Can Kirk keep his shit together for the occasion?


	4. Unveiled

Author's Note:

HI READERS! I just wanted to start out saying that I really really appreciate you guys for reading and not being judgmental of my story. :) Also, I wanted to ask for your suggestions. Any ideas on sex moves/ sex ideas for Spork? I mean I'm really subconscious of this chapter...-_- and this is also unbeta-ed (?) so please excuse any errors. My beta is very busy and I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for the last one. Happy readings!

-YaOiFr3aK

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unveiled **

Mr. Spock of Starfleet Federation found that he was completely numb and lost in a blizzard of sensation. He logically concluded that he was "lost in the moment."

His head was blank, and a ball of pleasure was bouncing in the lower region of his groin. He couldn't explain it, but he could imagine the way he looked laying on top of his bed, stripped of his uniform, legs parted and at the mercy of Jim's (very skillful) blow job.

Spock was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check, to keep them from swirling in his head like this. But as you can imagine, he was failing miserably.

"J – Jim, yes,_ yes," _ Spock gasped.

Oh, yeah, he was definitely lost in the moment.

He bit his lip and dug his toes into the bed sheets, he was enjoying this as much as the next guy would, but something was off, something just didn't feel right. Kirk could sense Spock's uncertainty and ineptitude; he stopped mid suck because of his growing concern. James T. Kirk never stops in a middle of a job.

"Spock, I can't help but feel that you're not enjoying this at all. Jesus, is it me? Am I not doing it right for you?" Kirk wondered to himself.

"K - Kirk, I can assure you that it's not your performance that is the issue." _Believe me, it's not. _

"Then what is the issue?" He looked up from in-between Spock's lean legs with that innocent look of his.

Spock's already throbbing nerves twinged.

"I cannot explain it…It seems as though something is missing."

"Missing? Shit, I knew I wasn't using enough tongue."

"No, you were using more than enough tongue." As soon as he realized what he had just said his face immediately burned two shades lighter. He tried playing it off by continuing, "Do you feel… rushed?"

Kirk considered Spock's question and a smile grew upon his face; his white teeth gleaming from between his luscious lips.

"You're cute Spock," Kirk laughed. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I get it; you want the cliché dinner, movie, etcetera, right?"

More silence, more eyebrow raise.

Kirk sighed as his smile widened, he knew Spock wasn't going to understand so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He looked deep into Spock's eyes and slightly licked his lips before saying, "Will you go on a date with me, Mr. Spock?"

"A date?" The question hung in the air like Kirk's sweet human scent.

"Yeah, a date. I promise it'll worth your while," Kirk reassured him, flashing a dazzling yet innocent smile that only he could pull off. He held his First Officer's hand and brushed his palm with his thumb. He knew what he was doing, and he enjoyed the reaction he received.

Spock suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. "I will accept your request," Spock said curtly.

"Thank you," Jim whispered placing a light kiss on Spock's hand. To the Captain's disappointment his beloved averted his gaze to another direction, not wanting Kirk to see the want burn in his eyes – but he ignored the gesture and smiled once more. "Don't worry your pretty little Vulcan head about anything, Spock. All you have to do is bring you and your sexy self to my quarters in two nights."

Spock swallowed, "Understood."

"Good." There was a pause. "I'm guessing you're not in the mood to finish this up, huh?" Jim asked nodding his head towards Spock's now limp cock.

"I apologize; I was unable to satisfy you, Jim."

He merely chuckled in response, "Spock, honestly, it was more than a treat for me." He leaned in closer to give Spock a kiss only to be slapped in the face by another disappointment. Spock had turned the other way again. He had done it unintentionally, and he cringed within himself for not saying so. Kirk let out a small laugh and climbed out of Spock's bed.

"Lights to ninety percent," Jim said to the ceiling. The Vulcan wasn't sure what to say, he sat pathetically on his bed memorized by Kirk's fluid movements. He felt guilt inside of him, as a lover - as a person - but his Vulcan pride stood in the way. Once Jim was fully dressed he walked silently to the door, but just before he left he spoke.

"I'm looking forward to our date, sweet heart."

"As am I, Jim." No emotion. Just words like dry bread being eaten by Kirk's ears.

With that he left.

* * *

The Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise was prowling the hallways of his ship.

_Oh shit. I have no fucking idea what the hell I'm even supposed to do on this thing. What was I thinking? I had no idea what I was talking about back there. Have I even been on a date before? Shit. _

The First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise was pacing in his quarters.

_What does one do on a date? Is there a list of some sort you must follow to complete it? What is the proper attire for such an occasion? Am I supposed to bring any materials? I wonder if there is any way I can somehow read up on this._

Both were hopelessly clueless. Both were anxious for their first date.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said the small voice.

"Uhura, may I speak with you?" he said stepping in.

"Of course, Spock, what's wrong?" Uhura said getting up from her table. "I expected you to be with Kirk tonight."

He stiffened just a bit at the sentence. "I was with Captain Kirk."

"And? Why are you here then? I thought you were getting lucky tonight!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at her and began to tell her what had happened in his room.

Although he was not comfortable with telling her all the details, he felt it was necessary for her to know all the facts in order to give him sufficient advice.

"Wow, you stopped him in the middle of it all?" she asked surprised.

"Lieutenant, that is beside the point. I have no knowledge what so ever of this Terran custom you call 'dates,' how am I going to participate in one if I don't know the proper attire – or even activities that take place?"

Uhura laughed for several minutes until she felt as though her sides would split. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Spock, there is no real way to plan a date. You just meet this person at a specific time and place to engage in conversation or to take joy in each other's company. You don't plan in minute by minute, it just happens," she said with the hint of reminisce in voice.

"Then what do people usually wear?"

"It depends on the place, really. You'll have to ask Kirk." There was a pause. The Science Officer knew what was coming. "Why did you turn away from Kirk when he tried to kiss you?"

Spock straightened his back, "It was unintentional - it was a natural reflex."

"You didn't want Kirk to 'elicit' an emotional response from you, isn't that the case?" she said casually. Spock opened his mouth for debate but was cut off once more. "Spock, if you really do like Kirk, you can't hide behind a curtain forever. That's not what love is. You love him, don't you?"

The Vulcan refused to answer the question, when deep within his human heart he was screaming: _yes, god dammit, yes._

_

* * *

_

"Bones! Buddy ol pal!"

"Isn't it enough that I have to see you on the bridge? Do you really have to bother me when I finally get some peace in my day?"

"Oh, stop. I'm thrilled to see you too buddy!"

Jim's best friend rolled his eyes and sat back into his couch. "What do you want, Jim?"

"What? I can't just stop by to see my best friend?" Kirk said defensively.

The CMO sighed. "It has to do with Spock, doesn't it?"'

"No! Why would you think that – yeah it does."

"Right, now sit your ass down and spill out your woes so I can go back to sleep."

"Um…when you take a girl out on a date…What do you guys usually do?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"_You're_ taking the goblin out on a _date_? Since when did you become such a gentleman? HA! That's a first!"

"I'm being serious, Bones."

"James T. Kirk being serious? That's a first too!" Jim shot him a dirty look. "You really are serious. Shit. Haven't you picked up enough chicks to know what they want?"

"First of all; Spock isn't some chick, second; he's Vulcan, third; I never took those chicks out to shit."

"True, very true. A simple dinner will do, wouldn't it?"

"Of course not! This is Spock we're talking about; you can't just treat him to some god damn salad and call it a day!" Jim exclaimed. Bones' eyes were wide with surprise as he watched his Captain.

Kirk saw the doctor's expression and covered his own eyes with his hands. "I'm turning into a chick, Bones. Help."

* * *

Kirk walked into the bridge with an ear to ear smile and a skip in his step like he had just gotten laid for the first time. When Bones saw him he rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Spock noticed as well and gave a troubled look to Uhura, who shrugged her shoulders.

Kirk hovered over Spock at his station. "I can't wait for tonight," he whispered into the Vulcan's ear. He made sure no one was watching before he licked the pointed tip. Spock felt an explosion of nerves travel through his body. Jim smiled and walked to his chair.

Later on, when the whole crew was busy with their individual work, Spock finally found the right moment to approach Kirk.

He quietly cleared his throat. "Captain, may I speak with you privately?"

"Certainly, Mr. Spock." They walked out of the bridge together into the hall. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering what attire would be appropriate for tonight's event."

Kirk secretly laughed at Spock's cutenesss. "You mean our date?"

"Yes, our date." His lover leaned in close to his ear once more. More explosions took place in his body.

"Don't come in anything but your skin." That really did it. Spock's face felt like it was set on fire when Kirk said such a thing to him. He was partly embarrassed and partly agitated that Jim would make fun of him like this. "I was kidding Spock. You don't have to get so worked up. Come in whatever you feel is the most comfortable, okay?" He said apologetically.

"Understood, Captain." He only allowed a hint of spite to leave his voice. It made Jim feel uneasy and a bit guilty. Spock lightly pushed Kirk aside to return to the bridge.

"I can't ever do shit right," Jim said to himself.

* * *

A secretly anxious Vulcan stood outside of Kirk's quarters pondering what to say once Jim answered the door. He tugged at his buttoned up shirt uncomfortably, Uhura had forced him to keep the first three unbuttoned to "give an edge of sexiness." He was not used to exposing so much of his chest while wearing clothing. After five minutes of fidgeting he decided that he had to stop being "planned" and "just let things happen" as Nyota would have put it.

As soon as he knocked on the door he regretted doing so. He should've planned first.

But it wouldn't have mattered because once he saw what was on the other side of the door way he would have lost his right mind. Jim – yes – Jim of the U.S.S. Enterprise was sporting a black blazer, layered over a soft blue button up. He, however, kept _five_ unbuttoned at the top, the hint of chest that peeked out drove Spock absolutely mad.

Kirk threw out his sparkling smile. "Spock, punctual as always." He took a good look at Spock's clothes. "Wow, I can't – you look amazing. That lavender really brings out the brown in your eyes. Is this the first time you've worn that?"

"Affirmative."

"You're pulling it off really well." The Science Officer blushed green.

"That attire suits you as well, Jim."

"You think so? Which reminds me, I have something for you. Hold on a second." He returned a moment later with one red rose. "This is for you."

This was the first time Spock had ever received a flower from anyone, let alone a rose. His acute sense of smell picked up on the fresh scent that escaped the pedals; he found that he was oddly pleased. "Jim if I had known I was going to receive a gift I would have gotten you one."

"Don't count it as a gift then – see it as a souvenir from our first date. Oh! We better hurry or we'll be late."

"Late?"

"Yeah come on, we'll take the turbo lift to the bridge." He silently followed his captain to the bridge. It was pitch black and empty except for the bright little lights on the screens and control panels. "Computer, lights to eighty percent." As the lights dimmed back on, he went to every station around the bridge to check if everything was in order.

"Would you like some assistance, Jim?"

"Actually, I would." He sat in his Captain's chair and gestured for Spock to sit on his lap. "I would like some assistance in sitting." Spock's mouth twitched at a smile but his Vulcan muscles would not allow him to. Since Kirk had gone through the trouble of planning the date, the Vulcan wasn't going to refuse his request. Spock leaned into Kirk's body and made himself comfortable.

A few minutes passed and they said nothing.

"What exactly are we waiting for, Jim?"

"Just a few more seconds…" Then finally: "Yes, we're here. Computer, lights off. Screen on."

The lights dimmed off and it was pitch black again, but soon the bridge was filled with a brilliant magenta from the screen. Spock was nearly breathless from the sight; it was truly beautiful no matter where you looked. Different hues of pink and light purples were splattered into the black space as the ship passed by a nebula. Stars twinkled in his eyes.

"Kirk how did you know we were going to pass the Mentris nebula?"

"We weren't going to…but I might have persuaded Sulu to fly us over here."

Kirk watched as sparks glistened in Spock's eyes and the minutes passed by as the Enterprise sailed across a black sea. "It is simply magnificent, Jim. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Is it really?" Jim said inching his lips to Spock's neck, his body twitched but he was trapped, Kirk had his firm grip on his First Officer's hands. "It's one of the two most beautiful things I've ever seen." Jim placed a kiss on Spock's delicate nape.

"What is the other one?" Spock sighed out.

"The answer is obvious, isn't it?" he made a trail of soft kisses to Spock's ear before biting his lobe and flicking his tongue at it. Spock shuttered and closed his eyes. Clenching the rose in his hand he said, "hmm…Jim…"

"How about we continue this in my room?" Kirk asked grinning against Spock's skin. Spock nodded mutely.

He was pushed up against the wall in the turbo lift by Kirk's strong body and this time, the Vulcan took initiative and grabbed Jim for a kiss. They kissed passionately for what seemed to be hours until they had to separate their lips when the turbo lift came to a slow stop.

Kirk was holding onto Spock's sweaty hand through the hall way, pulling him along with his quick walking pace. Before Kirk keyed in the entry code to his room he intertwined with his beloved once more and took Spock's tongue with his. Being the pro that he is, he keyed in the code while kissing Spock. Needless to say the First Officer was impressed.

Spock turned around to see nothing but darkness in front of him – but his fast eyes caught the dim candle light near the table. A warm and familiar aroma hugged his nostrils and the scent played with his taste buds.

Jim stepped in front of him and held out his hand. "Dinner awaits." He took his Captain's hand and was lead to the dinner table. There was too much for his eyes to take in at once. What did he notice first? The ornate table cloth of Vulcan origin? The two glasses of _kar'vass _(a luxurious Vulcan wine)? Or maybe the two plates of steaming Vulcan pasta?

"Kirk, did you – " He was answered with a nod. Jim pulled out the chair nearest Spock and he sat down across from him. Spock was still in a state of shock. "I can't believe you did all this Kirk."

"Yeah, me too," he joked. "Take the first bite, tell me how it is."

Spock eagerly took a fork full into his mouth, anticipation seeping from his taste buds. But once the noodles hit his tongue an awful taste rushed in. He tried to hide the disgust on his face but Kirk already noticed.

Jim took his first bite and gagged audibly. "_Jesus!_ Is it supposed to taste like that? It tastes like I poured the whole jar of salt in there." He coughed out the noodles he just ate into a napkin.

"It's meant to be a salty but I do not recall it having such a strong taste."

"I'm so sorry Spock; I had no idea that it was going to taste like salted old man – who am I kidding? – I didn't mean for it to taste like shit. I'll just throw it out and see what else we can eat."

"No! Jim, it's alright, it honestly does not taste so horrible that you have to throw it away."

"If you insist…" They both took another bite and both of them had to force it down their throats. "How about I get some sugar?" Kirk suggested.

"That would be wise." And Spock smiled, yes, he smiled.

* * *

"At least the pudding turned out okay."

"It goes rather well with the _kar'vass._"

The couple was now sitting next to each other on Kirk's bed, with their backs against the cold wall; the candles were dying down and they were working on their fourth glass of the wine. The giant window next to the bed displayed the nebula that still drifted outside. Just one of the many perks of being a Captain.

"We have to thank McCoy for that one, he helped me research what Vulcans eat and can't eat, what you guys like to drink, you know – all that."

"These things do not come easy, Jim, on my home planet only the Vulcans of high status can have access to such delicacies."

"Well, I know a guy." Jim looked over to his beloved and smiled. "Did you have a good time tonight, Spock?"

Spock sipped the last of his _kar'vass _while considering an appropriate answer. "Jim tonight has been phenomenal," he would have left it at that if he had not thought that Kirk deserved a better answer, "It has been a night I know I will treasure for as long as I live."

_Was that too cliché?_ _What could I have said? I should have calculated the outcome before I said such things. _

"Relax, Spock, don't be so bashful. Oh, hold on, you got something on your chin – it's alright, I'll get it for you." Kirk leaned in and licked the pudding under Spock's lip. "It's gone." Spock could hear the devilish smirk in his voice – hell; he didn't have to hear his voice to know Kirk was smiling right now.

"Are you sure?" he asked merely stuttering. Just when the Vulcan had grown comfortable and calm, his Captain had to shatter his composure.

"You're right, there's some more left." This time he kissed his bottom lip while advancing closer to his lover. He placed himself in between Spock's legs and rested him on top of his bed. "I really do like your shirt, Spock, it turns me on."

Was it possible that his heart could burst from convulsing so fast? It was illogical but that's what it _felt_ like. "I found it to be most uncomfortable."

"Then let's just take it off." Kirk ravished Spock's neck with kisses while easing his hand into his shirt. He began stripping himself of his clothes. When Jim fixed his eyes back on Spock's he had already managed to strip Spock of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

Had his eyes always been this blue? Spock studied them – they were not murky this time. They were a brilliant shade of translucent blue. Was it the _kar'vass_? Was it just him?

Kirk lowered himself to Spock's chest; he examined his lover's beautifully shaped nipples as he licked them. They soon were stiff peaks – but that wasn't the only thing that was peaking.

"Are you turned on, Spock?"

How could Jim say such a thing so casually – like it was apart of everyday conversations? "Yes, Jim, I am."

Kirk eased the Vulcan's pants off slowly, building anticipation in the pit of Spock's stomach – so when he placed a small kiss at the tip of Spock's dick he would gasp for air.

He arched his back just slightly; grabbing the bed sheets. "Jim…!"

Kirk ignored the pleas and continued to suck the hot dick. He moved up and down slowly, lapping his tongue over Spock's sensitive spots. The member was so different from human genitals; it was rough, it was not as smooth as a Terran's – almost like it had a thicker skin covering it. But fuck, Kirk didn't give a shit. The feeling –the very thought – of Spock's dick being inside his mouth made his own dick swell with eagerness.

There was no saving the Vulcan now, he was shivering from sensation. You could say his logic no longer existed. Jim swallowed the whole thing in his mouth and started humming a tune – the vibrations sent static through Spock's whole body. He dug his blunt nails into Jim's shoulders as pre – cum leaked from his tip, and the mere oozing of it made him even more ecstatic.

Kirk licked the tip to taste the goopy green fluid; he was answered with a spasm of Spock's thighs. The Vulcan pre – cum was bitter sweet, but Kirk had not tasted enough to distinguish the flavor. He wanted more of it – he _needed_ more. He swallowed the fever hot member in his mouth all the way down to the hilt, scratching the sides slightly with his teeth. He felt Spock's muscles tighten. More pre – cum oozed out, Kirk sucked it out like a milk hungry baby. He kept sucking and sucking, harder and harder, tugging at Spock's skin. Then the Vulcan arched his back and filled the room with silent screams as he spilled his semen into Jim's open mouth.

Being experienced (and hungry for Spock's fluids) Kirk swallowed every morsel of the juice, coating his lips with it as he licked them. The Vulcan's eyelids were fluttering; his face and body were less tense.

But the Captain was nowhere near finished. Jim reached for a small tube on his bed side table and squeezed a glop of it on to his fingers. "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight, Spock."

Before he could reply Spock's hole was penetrated with Kirk's long and lean fingers, they explored within him, poking at the walls and sending stabbing pleasure through him. Every time Jim probed the sides of his ass he felt a tugging sensation in his gut. The bottom of Spock's feet and the tip of his ears were tingling uncontrollably. He spread his legs wider so Kirk could go deeper and insert more fingers one by one. More stabbing pleasure. More bed sheet grabbing.

"My fingers aren't enough are they, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

Spock's breathing was broken and he was unable to formulate words. He shook his head. He needed more god damn it. He wanted that thick long dick inside of him. If only he could say so.

Kirk replaced his fingers with his already hard dick inside of Spock – who could feel his body being separated in the middle. He muffled a moan behind his lips. Once Jim was all the way inside Spock could feel him brush his stomach with his hard tip.

_Do all human males have such long reproduction organs? _

The texture inside the Vulcan was indescribable – Kirk guesstimated that it had to be at least ten degrees hotter than a human's body temperature, and it squeezed Kirk's penis just the right way to send his head spinning.

Kirk rested his forehead on Spock's and said, "Give into me Spock. Show me everything."

Kirk had always known about the Vulcan's conflicting emotions, he'd always known about the battle within – he could see it. Spock opened his watering eyes to face Kirk; and something inside the alien was broken –or could we say awakened? Pieces fixed together, boundaries were demolished, but the end result was all the same: his love for Kirk prevailed.

As if he had just witnessed the revelation in his beloved Jim started thrusting in and out of him, Spock was being opened and closed, filled and unfilled. His head: numb. His thoughts: blank. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Uhn! Ah! Kirk! That spot is s – so so good!"

"This spot right here?"Kirk said teasingly. He hit it again. The Vulcan grip on his bicep tightened. He knew there would be bruises when he woke up but the added pain melted into pleasure for Kirk.

"Yes! There! Uhnnnn!" Sweat leaked from Jim's pores onto Spock's torso, but it immediately evaporated once it hit the Vulcan's hot body.

At first Kirk hit the spot slowly – sweetly, you could say – but his pace increased faster and faster in tune with his First Officer's cries of pleasure. The cycle was the same: he would pull out all the way leaving only the tip in Spock's hole and then ram his dick back in until his balls smacked the Vulcan's ass.

"J – Jim! B- bring yourself closer to me." Kirk lowered himself near Spock, who had to use every ounce of energy he had left to raise his hand to Kirk's face. "I – I will show y –you – uhn – everything…" He put his fingers on the melding points on Kirk's face and concentrated.

All at once a rush of emotions and sensations hit Kirk's body – he felt Spock's raging heart beat, the tension building in his dick as Kirk thrusted inside of him, the heat that was consuming his body, and most of all his human emotion of _want_ – of _love_.

The added pleasure from Spock was too much for Kirk, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he came inside of his beloved. He could feel his own hot semen splashing deep into his body. If that wasn't enough, Spock tightened around Kirk's throbbing dick and came all over Jim's torso.

Spock released his hand from Kirk's face and the foreign emotions left as they had arrived; swiftly. Jim heard himself gasping for air and could feel the cold sweat leaking from his pores. He looked up at Spock who was panting vigorously as well. He eased his way out of Spock, he was sore already. But it was nothing compared to what Spock would feel in the morning.

"Spock, y –you don't ever have to show your emotions to anyone else. J – just me…Just me."

"No one else would suffice."

He managed a small grin and collapsed next to Spock. He wrapped his arms around the Vulcan – or should we say _his_ Vulcan – and they both drifted to sleep in the dizzying light of their nebula.

* * *

Oh god, I really hope that was good, I spent a lot of time reading and rereading the sex scene wondering if it was hot enough for you guys...It was my first, I hope it was okay...What did you think? Again, I'm totally open for suggestions! I know it was cheesy and stupid and cheesy but I wanted them to have the full date experience. GOD it was cheesy "^^

I also tried to captivate the color of Chris Pine's eyes, it just escaped me entirely. He eyes are just HOLY HIFISOGJOIGJOIDJGAO like LEGIT. GO LOOK IT UP NOW. I was itching to put it in my story. I have a tumblr guys! My name is zacharyquintosbabe! Follow me! And thanks for reading! :)

Next Chapter: Just when the bond between Kirk and Spock had started to blossom, something comes along and shatters all of it. It may not only destroy their relationship but also their friendship.


End file.
